All the ting she said
by Alexa-knight-darkness
Summary: (MaoSalima)(intento de lemon)Quiero llevarla volando a un lugar donde el sol y la lluvia


Alexa: Yasas! este es mi primer intento de fic Yuri lemon...wee...Oo...espero si haya quedado bien -o- pero weno...lean y matenme...digo...juzguenme :P

Miyagi: �� me voy por la primera opcion

Alexa: ��...wee...el titulo es de la cancion de TATU pero no le meti la letra p k me daba weba xDD

Miyagi: �� p eso mexico no avanza

Alexa: si verdad :P

Miyagi: u.úU...aclaremos k bakuten Shoot Beyblade no le pertenecen ni le pertenecera a esta zokete de nombre Alexa -o-

Alexa: cierto...u.u...oye ��

Miyagi: ya...lean -o-...

* * *

**TITULO**: ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID (me inspire de esa cancion xDU)

**TIPO DE FIC: **YURI LEMON (o intento de este ��U)

**PAREJA:** MAO/SALIMA

**DEDICATORIA:** A MIKAEL MUDOU (p k el me inspiro nOn) KIYONE HIMURA (amigoxa! nOn!) Y A LOS QUE LES GUSTE LA PAREJITA ESTA ..n.nU

* * *

**TODO LO QUE ELLA DICE...**

Fijo su mirada ambar al paisaje desolado del pequeño parque, viendo mecer los columpios por la fuerte brisa, el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, habia perdido la nocion del tiempo, tal vez ya eran las 9 o 10 de la noche, ya ni siquiera le importaba...

Se quedo sentada, sintiendo solamente el frio que envolvia su alma, sus ojos dorados comenzaron a vidriarse, y de ellos comenzaron a salir pequeños cristales liquidos,

Se sentia descepsionada, y destrozada por dentro, triste y algo tonta de confesarle sus sentimientos.

Por años habia pensado que él le correspondia, pero habia comprobado que estaba equivocada, el chico a quien tanto amaba, tenia a otra persona a su lado.

¿Como no se dio cuenta?...que idiota...(no sabes cuanto �.�)...debia haberlo imaginado, pero su corazon, estaba cegado por el amor que sentia hacia el joven chino...

Que estupida soy- Se repetia adolorida, tratando de retener las lagrimas, sin exito, sus ojos no dejaban de lagrimear, era tan intenso el dolor, y dolia mas aun cuando recordaba lo ocurrido esa misma mañana...

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

_... caminaba por las calles de Tokyo, mirando a su alrededor, a toda la gente que salia de sus casas para comenzar su dia. Seguro que eran personas muy ocupadas, viendo a los niños alistandose para ir quizas a sus escuelas, y algunos adultos al trabajo. Mientras tanto, ella se dirigia hacia un pequeño hotel donde Rei se hospedaba durante su estadia en Japòn. _

_Por fin habia llegado, se preparo emocionalmente para hacerle su confesion al joven, se encontraba muy nerviosa, apreto sus puños y subio por el elevador hasta el piso de su habitacion...camino por un pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto y con pequeños golpes comenzo a llamar a la puerta, esperando que se encontrase..._

_Se abrio lentamente la puerta, dando a conocer la cara de la persona que deseaba ver, Rei Kon, quien asomo su rostro sorprendido de verle..._

_-Mao?...hola, pasa- cedio unos pasos para abrirle la puerta, a lo que la chica entro gustosa, observo cada detalle del pequeño cuartito, una cama, un sofa, un closet, en fin, lo necesario como para vivir comodo...-Y como has estado? donde estan los chicos?- Pregunto._

_-Hola Rei...pues estoy bien- pauso unos instantes para encarar al chico pregunton -El equipo se quedo en un hotel algo retirado...-Agrego_

_-Vaya...y que hacen por estos rumbos?- sonrio._

_-Ah!...ya sabes...cosas de equipo...-desvio su mirada, y apenada por ver su sonrisa, tal y como la recordaba, tierna, encantadora, como para derretir un iceberg. -Pero, eh venido a decirte algo-_

_-Algo?...o vaya, y que es?-se sento en el pequeño sofa, seguido de la pelirosa, quien se veia muy extraña, ella no era asi...-Es algo malo?-volvio a prengutar muy confundido._

_-Bueno, es que...yo...veras...-tartamudeaba, y eso era algo de lo que ya se habia dado cuenta Rei -Yo...yo-_

_-Que te pasa, Mao, te sientes bien?- miro a sus ojos. -Te veo muy rara-_

_-Es solo que queria decirte, que yo...que tu...que...TE AMO- grito, totalmente avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, en tan solo un segundo ella le habia dicho Te amo a Rei...al chico de sus sueños...El muchacho tenia la boca abierta, no penso oir esas palabras en la boca de Mao..._

_-Es que...estas...estas segura Mao?...-pregunto entrecortadamente y algo apenado. -Tal vez..tal vez no lo sientes...-_

_-Son mis sentimientos...claro que estoy segura- dijo volteandolo a verle a los ojos y despues siguio -Es que...siempre me has gustado, desde que eramos pequeños, me encantaba ver tu sonrisa, ver tus ojos, antes no estaba muy segura, pero ahora se que si Te amo...te amo Rei...-_

_-Mao - fue lo unica palabra que pudo articular, en verdad lo habia dejado anonadado._

_-Rei, que sientes tú por mi?- pregunto apenada -Dimelo-_

_El chino estaba cabizbajo, temia lo que pasaria, el...el no sentia lo que ella._

_-Mao, yo...-La mirada de la pelirosa, estaba brillante, con un toque de esperanza._

_-Dime!- le inducia a que le contestara lo antes posible, la presion la estaba torturando -dimelo Rei!-_

_-Yo amo a otra persona- se levanto del sillon sin mirar a su compañera, temeroso de encararla y de ver su expresion. La chica abrio mucho sus ambarinas joyas, era imposible lo que sus oidos acababan de escuchar, 'yo amo a otra persona' , resonaba varias veces en su cabeza, mordio su labio inferior, como si eso ayudara a calmar sus lagrimas que amenazaban por salir. -Perdoname Mao, yo no queria...-enmudecio._

_El crudo silencio se hizo presente en la habitacion, el temor a verse de nuevo a los ojos y no saber que mas hacer les carcomia a ambos. _

_-Yo pense...que...que tu sentias lo mismo por mi...-bajo su mirada al suelo, tratando de encontrar respuestas para su situacion._

_-Mao, tu sabes que entre tu y yo, siempre a sido hermandad, tanto tu, como cada miembro de nuestra tribu.- miro a los ojos de la pelirosa -pero solo eso...-_

_-Comprendo...- le dijo, pero su corazon no...no entendia lo que estaba pasando -Y, podrias decirme...quien es la afortunada?...-trato de sonreir, seguro la chica que habia escogido Rei era mucho mejor que ella, eso no la hacia sentir muy bien que digamos._

_-Yo soy el afortunado - En su mirada habia tal calidez como si recordara algo en ese momento, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas -Es...Kai-...Mao se quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Rei...el...el y Kai, ambos, tenian una relacion?_

_-Vaya..-bajo su mirada, no podia negar que le hacia feliz ver a Rei tan contento, viendo su rostro totalmente sonrojado al mencionar el nombre del ser que amaba -Entonces...te deseo lo mejor con el...- se levanto del sillon, su cabello cubria casi por completo su rostro...se dirigio hasta la puerta, y la abrio, estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando el joven le llamo._

_-Mao!- la chica al oir su nombre lo miro, el rostro de Rei lucia tranquilo...se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente, Mao correspondio el abrazo, se sentia muy bien, tan calido.- Gracias, yo tambien te amo, pero...solo como una hermana...me entiendes no?- se separo de ella y limpio con sus manos las lagrimas que salian de los vidriosos ojos de Mao._

_-Entiendo Rei...-sonrio forsosamente, como si esa consolacion no bastase para que sanara la herida de su corazon. -Bueno, tengo que irme, no les dije a los chicos a donde iba, deben estar preocupados (huy, si claro �.�)- Salio del cuarto, y camino rapidamente hasta el elevador, apretando desesperada el boton que la llevaria a la planta baja. No queria llorar, no queria que nadie la viera en ese estado. Fuera del hotel comenzo a correr lo mas que pudo, sintiendo como comenzaba a quemarle los huesos por el duro esfuerzo que hacia, sin poder detenerse. Desde la ventana del hotel le miraban los mismos ojos ambar que hace un momento estaban observandole._

_-Lo siento Mao- dijo casi en un susurro. _

_La chica se alejaba rapidamente, como un veloz felino y se perdio por completo ante la demas gente, la cual ya era bastante, corria a todo lo que daban sus pies, chocando con las personas, corria, corria, no queria voltear. _

_Pronto su respiracion estaba dificultosa, necesitaba un descanso, asi que se detuvo bruscamente, totalmente ehxausta y agitada, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento, levanto su vista y miro a su alrededor, a ver a donde habia ido a dar, se encontraba en un parque, casi no habia niños, solo algunas personas que daban sus caminatas matutinas. Camino hasta llegar a un arbol grande y algo frondoso, apoyo su espalda, y comenzo a deslizarse por el rasposo tronco, sintiendo un horrible ardor... Abrazo sus piernas fuertemente y escondio su rostro, para que nadie la viera llorar, para que nadie supiera el dolor que sentia, para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo tonta que habia sido..._

_**END FLASH BACK

* * *

**_

Y aun estaba recargada en el arbol, viendo como las nubes brillaban resplandecientes debido a los relampagos, el cielo comenzaba a soltar pequeñas gotas, rociando su cara, trataba de disfrutarlo, pero era imposible. Pronto, la llovisna se hizo tormenta, pensando que el cielo lloraba con ella (hay Mao...lees mucho u,uUU).

Unos pasos se oyeron cerca de su estancia, pero no le dio importancia, tal vez era algun despistado que pasaba por ahi, pero, el sonido se habia detenido a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Algo molesta miro para ver de quien se trataba, le sorprendio ver a una chica que le miraba algo preocupada.

Oye...estas bien? -pregunto la extraña, una joven que bien podria tener su misma edad, llevaba puesta una gabardina color negro que cubria por completo su cuerpo, su cabello era muy extraño, le recordaba al de Rei, solo que algo mas despeinado, de un color anaranjado rojizo, y sus ojos, eran de un hermoso color carmin, en su mano llevaba un paraguas color negro. -Tu eres Mao...del equipo 'White tigers' (no me acostumbro a decirle 'Bai-hu-zu' XD) o me equivoco?- la pelirosa hizo un gesto de sorpresa, por mas que trataba de recordar si la habia conocido, no daba con haberlo hecho.

Como...sabes mi nombre? quien eres?- pregunto a la peliroja quien a su vez se acercaba a escasos centimetros y trataba de cubrirla con el paraguas.

Ja!...que como se tu nombre?...bueno...solo dire que te vi por televicion, en los campeonatos de beyblade -le sonrio -eres una buena beyluchadora(aja...��)-.

Gra..gracias...supongo...-trataba de sonreir, pero no era muy convincente.

Mi nombre es Salima, mucho gusto Mao -extendio su mano para saludarla, Mao alzo debilmente su mano hacia la de ella y la estrecho, se sentia muy tibia. -Disculpa, no es que me quiera entrometer, pero, cuanto llevas aqui?- su voz sonaba muy calida.

No lo se, eh estado aqui desde muy temprano... -Por que le habia dicho eso a una persona que apenas acababa de conocer? Salima abrio mucho los ojos, su rostro parecia algo preocupado, se acomodo junto a ella y toco su frente, estaba muy caliente.

Tienes fiebre...ven, el hotel donde me hospedo esta a dos cuadras- Tomo la mano de Mao y ayudo a levantarla del humedo pasto, esta se tambaleo un poco, perdiendo por completo el equilibro, pero Salima fue mas rapida y la sostuvo entre sus brazos -Estas muy mal -dijo susurrandole al oido, Mao se estremecio al sentir el aliento de aquella joven quemandole tan cerca de su cuello. Salima se puso al costado de la pelirosa y paso su mano por la cintura de esta -Te ayudare a llegar - centro su mano en la que llevaba el paraguas y lo acerco para que ambas estuvieran protegidas del la fuerte tormenta.

Gracias- dijo muy apenada mientras la tomaba de su hombro, apoyandose un poco con ella, ya que se sentia muy debil. Seguramente era por el hecho de que no habia comido en mucho tiempo.

Y asi se dirigieron al hotel, en total silencio, el unico sonido que podia escucharse era el de los truenos que retumbaban en ese momento y el fuerte aguacero chocando contra el pavimento. Salima caminaba lo mas lento posible, ya que Mao estaba muy delicada y temia que se desmayara. Pasaron un par de calles, y el hotel ya estaba muy cerca, a decir verdad, ya se encontraban frente a el.

Aqui es -dijo aliviada la peliroja, pensaba que no lo lograria, pero ya estaba ahi. Entraron totalmente empapadas, Salima cerro el paraguas y camino junto a Mao hasta llegar la puerta metalizada del ascensor, se adentraron en el y apreto el boton del 3 piso. Comenzaron a sentir la presion del elevador, subio unos cuantos metros y por fin se abrio. Salima tomo la mano de Mao y la jalo delicadamente hasta la habitacion en la que dormia. Esculco su bolsillo y de el saco unas llaves con las cuales comenzo a abrir la puerta, el interior estaba muy oscuro, la peliroja entro con cuidado y deslizo el _'switch'_ (o como se diga xDU) iluminando por completo el cuarto, indico a Mao que se acostara en la gran cama que estaba frente a ella, y asi lo hizo, mientras que Salima llamaba servicio al cuarto y comenzo a pedir algo de comida, despues camino hacia el pequeño closet y saco algo de ropa -Toma, ponte algo seco antes de que tu salud empeore - acerco las prendas y se las ofrecio a la china, quien a su vez las tomo.

Muchas gracias Salima- dijo algo apenada y comenzo a quitarse su humeda ropa frente a la peliroja, no sentia nada de vergüenza o pudor, al contrario, se sentia muy bien...por otro lado, Salima hizo lo mismo, se quito primero la gabardina oscura y la arrojo lejos de ahi, despues se quito habilmente su blusa, mostrando sus curvas bien definidas, se quito los zapatos y despues bajo sus pantalones para quitarselos, y los amontono con lo demas...Mao le observaba mientras se vestia, miraba intensamente el cuerpo de la chica, cada rincon, completa, de arriba a abajo.-_"es muy atractiva"- _pensaba_- "ay!...pero que rayos estoy diciendo?"- _sacudio su cabeza, tratando de alejar los pensamientos de su mente...Salima se habia dado cuenta de que los ojos dorados de la felina estaban posados en su cuerpo, ella tambien le veia, solo que mas discreta, noto como el rostro de Mao enrojecia.

Fiebre? - dijo arqueando la ceja, sabiendo de antemano que la calentura habia bajado...

Ah..no se...-desvio la mirada a otro lado mientras terminaba de vestirse al igual que la peliroja -ya no me siento tan mal-

Eso parece -rio discretamente, en ese momento sonaron algunos golpes en la puerta.

Servicio a habitacion -decia la voz al otro lado del cuarto

Por fin- decia Salima, abriendo la puerta, dejando ver al chico con un carrito lleno de charolas relucientes -Gracias- tomo el carro y lo metio al cuarto, el joven hizo una reverencia y se marcho. Cerro la puerta y acerco el carrito a la cama en la que se encontraba Mao, levanto las tapas dando a conocer un delicioso aroma -Pedi sopa, te ayudara a sentirte mejor - Mao le sonrio amablemente, no sabia por que Salima era tan atenta con ella. Comenzaron a comer, sintiendo el ardor de sus gargantas cada vez que pasaban el caldo caliente de la sopa, cuando terminaron eso, se recostaron en la cama, satisfechas.

Estuvo delicioso! - dijo Mao cerrando sus ojos, mientras frotaba su estomago.

Tienes razon- dijo Salima, mientras acompañaba a la neko, recostandose a su lado.

HAY NO!- la mirada ambar de Mao se dejo ver de golpe, sentandose al intante en la cama, mientras sentia como la sangre se le helaba por completo.

Que pasa! -pregunto la peliroja asustada por la actitud de su acompañante -te sientes mal?-

No, no es eso...-pauso -es que, desde la mañana que sali del hotel, no le avise a mi equipo a donde iba, Dios!...estoy muerta (ojala �.�) - miro a Salima.

Pues hablales, diles que estas conmigo y que te quedaras a dormir aqui... -apunto hacia el telefono de la mesita.

Bueno...- se levanto de la cama, pisando el frio suelo del cuarto, camino hacia su ropa humeda y de su bolsa (que sabra dios donde estaba) saco un pequeño papelito con la direccion del hotel, el numero de piso y de cuarto en el que se hospedaba y por ultimo el numero telefonico. Luego se dirigio al telefono y comenzo a marcar rapidamente, esperando a que contestaran - Hola...habitacion 39 por favor...gracias -estaba muy nerviosa -Bueno...Lai?...si, soy Mao, perdon por preocuparte...es que, luego te explico...donde estoy? ...pues ... en un hotel, en la habitacion de una amiga...si...despues te cuento Lai...me quedare a dormir aqui...nos vemos mañana, descuida, alli estaré...Adios- colgo el auricular y suspiro profundamente.

Y bien?- arqueo la ceja -que paso?

Je...Lai estaba por llamar a la policia por que penso que me habia perdido -rio ingenuamente, despues camino a la cama y se volvio a sentar.

vaya...-miro el reloj que marcaba ya las 12 de la noche -es tarde, ya debemos dormir...- gateo hasta el otro borde de la cama y comenzo a destender las sabanas y la colcha, acto seguido se acosto y se cubrio con estas -Hace un frio del demonio-.

Si -hizo lo mismo que Salima y despues deslizo el _'swicth' _(que se suponia estaba al lado de la puerta, pero como es un hotel, tiene dos XP).

Ambas se movian en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero parecia inalcansable. La lluvia aun seguia presente en la ciudad, las gotas golpeaban fuertemente los cristales de la ventana que se encontraba enseguida de la cama...

Los movimientos seguian incontrolables...

Insoportables...

Mao abrio sus felinos ojos, y dirigio su vista a la ventana que quedaba frente a ella, observo por minutos la lluvia, sus agudos oidos, escuchaban cada gota de agua, chocar contra el vidrio, ladeo su mirada hasta toparse con unos ojos carmin, que le veian intensamente, se quedaron haci por unos segundos, que parecieron eternos.

No puedes dormir? -susurro la peliroja.

No...-dijo Mao en voz baja.

Oh!...oye...y dime que hacias en el lugar donde te encontre..- la pelirosa se sintio algo incomoda, trato de ocultar sus sentimientos y esquivar la pregunta de Salima. -Mao?...sucedio algo malo?- insistio.

Es que...yo, me sentia mal-

Estabas enferma? -

No, no era por eso, es que yo...fui en la mañana al hotel donde se encontraba Rei...-

Rei Kon?-

Como supiste?...lo conoces? -pregunto sorprendida

Si, claro...hace algun tiempo beybatallamos...-sonrio sinicamente -Y que paso con el?...-

Pues...yo...yo...le confese que lo amaba...y...el ..me...dijo que tenia a otra persona- decia entre el llanto, Salima se acerco a escasos centimetros y pasando un brazo bajo el cuerpo de Mao, la abrazo tiernamente.

Kai Hiwatari- dijo Salima, Mao la miro fijamente, algo confundida...como es que lo sabia, la peliroja le dedico una tierna sonrisa y suspiro -Se veia a simple vista -

Crees que fui una tonta? -miro con pucheros a Salima.

No, es algo que necesitabas decir...es bueno sabes?...te hace bien- abrazo con mas fuerza a la chica, tratando de consolar el dolor, llevo su mano libre a la altura de su rostro y comenzo a acariciarlo de forma agradable, limpiando los rastros de lagrimas que habian resbalado por las mejillas de Mao, se veia tan indefensa, tan destrozada.

Por su parte, Mao recibia cada caricia de la peliroja, se sentia reconfortante esa muestra de cariño, miro sus ojos carmin, oscuros, a falta de luz, pero aun asi, tenian una llama ardiente en cada uno..., sin querer, su vista ambar se poso en los labios de Salima, rojos, tan bien deliniados...comenzo a sentir un deseo de...besarlos?...eso era, de sentirlos, de acariciarlos, de saborear cada centimetro de ellos, asi que sin rodeos, acerco su rostro al de Salima y rozo sus labios con los suyos, sintiendo por primera vez el dulce deseo de poseerlos, asi que se aproximo mas a ella, y el tierno roce se convirtio en un intenso beso, lleno de pasion.

La temperatura de ambos cuerpos aumentaban mas y mas conforme el beso subia de color, sus lenguas jugueteaban entre si, provocando una exitacion en las chicas.

Salima comenzo a deslizar su mano por el cuello de la pelirosa, haciendo que se extremeciera de placer, con sensaciones nuevas para su aun joven cuerpo, continuo bajando cada vez mas cerca de sus senos, los cuales ya estaban tan extasiados como los suyos propios. Mao dejaba escapar leves gemidos en la boca de Salima, provocando que sus agitadas respiraciones, pidieran a gritos un descanso, asi que tanto Mao como Salima dieron fin a ese beso.

Se miraron a los ojos, con miradas llenas de lujuria y perversion, esto no podia terminar asi, ambas habian desatado un deseo de poseerse una a la otra, de llegar mas alla de sus propios limites y tal vez un poco mas.

Con un rapido movimiento, Salima se coloco sobre Mao...teniendola acorralada , deslizando un dedo por todo su cuerpo, haciendolo de una manera sensual y exitante que Mao solo estaba ahi quieta, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo a Salima apoderarse totalmente de su esencia...

Salima se quito la pequeña batita que llevaba puesta, dejando su blanco torso desnudo, bajo lentamente hacia la cara de Mao y comenzo a besarla con desesperacion...la pelirosa no podia quedarse atras, y llevo sus manos a la altura de las espalda de Salima, acariciandola con sutilesa, las fue bajando poco a poco, llegando a sus sentaderas, Salima solo dejo salir un leve gemido de su boca...

Mao fue levantandose poco a poco...mientras Salima la despojaba de la estorbosa blusa que llevaba puesta, y deslizaba sus manos por sus pechos y por su vientre...

Aah- gimio Mao al sentir la mano de Salima meterse entre sus pantalones...

Mao...-dijo Salima sensualmente...

Que pasa?-le pregunto entreabriendo los ojos

Estas segura de que quieres seguir con esto?- respiro en su oido, tratando de que la gatita no se arrepintiera de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Por supuesto- beso su cuello mientras le daba la respuesta, ya que sinceramente, la accion que estaban realizando no tendria un fin muy cercano.

Salima, al oir esas palabras, no dudo en quitarle a Mao sus ultimas dos prendas que le quedaban, dejando desnuda a la pelirosa, beso los pechos de Mao, lamiendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, bajando por su torso hasta llegar al ombligo, mas abajo, en donde se encontraba lo que mas deseaba en ese momento, jugueteo en la zona prohibida de Mao, deslizaba su lengua por cada rincon, mirando de reojo como Mao se retorcia de placer, oyendo de su boca su nombre entre gemidos, eso le causaba mas exitacion que no podia dejarde hacerlo, quizo llevar el juego a otro nivel, se detuvo unos minutos, Mao le veia algo confusa por la pausa de su acto...Salima miro con pervercion a la pelirosa, esta solo le sonrio, comprendiendo lo que tenia en mente, asi que se se reintegro en la cama y abrazo a Salima...

Metio su dedo por la humeda cavidad de Mao, despues metio otro...

AAH!-gimio Mao al sentir como los dedos de Salima entraban y salian de ella, sin duda era la sensacion mas deliciosa que habia sentido en su vida, pero tambien le dolia un poco...Salima se quito el pantalon y su ropa interior...dando a entender que ella deseaba un poco de ese placer, Mao llevo su mano a igual altura y comenzo a moverla de modo en el que Salima tambien se sentia en la gloria...

Ambas chicas gemian de placer en aquella cama, besandose intesamente, sus cuerpos empapados de sudor se tocaban entre si...

Salima!...no te detengas!...AAH!...-seguia pidiendo a gritos el climax, que estaba a punto de llegar, su mano libre se aferraba a la espalda de la peliroja, mientras que la otra le daba el placer a Salima...

La pequeña muerte llego...sus manos estaban mojadas por sus esencias, y sus respiraciones dificultosas, volvian a la normalidad...

Eso fue...genial...no lo crees?-pregunto Mao recostandose en la cama seguida por Salima

Si- suspiro y volteo a ver a la pelirosa quien al parecer el sueño la habia vencido, se recosto mas cerca de ella, se cubrio ella y a la joven con los cobertores y despues la abrazo con ternura...-Duerme bien...mi gatita...-sonrio y finalmente cerro los ojos, dando comienzo a un mundo de sueños...

**

* * *

OWARI

* * *

**

Alexa: zakate wey!...k es eso? xDD

Miyagi: tu fic �� k no lees?

Alexa:P...weee...ia pues...-o- amos por un helado

Miyagi: weno...

Alexa: Aios! n.n! dejen su opinion...o.o...si kieren n.nU... nos vemos


End file.
